


Discontent

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Drawing, Musical References, Pokemon References, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think most people have wanted to do something similar to this at least once in their life. Harsh language used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discontent

April got up from her chair and paced, trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with her. She had just returned from a one month holiday in England and she had been unable to muster the enthusiasm to do anything she normally did, such as: playing Pokemon, shopping and Internet surfing. With something akin to a sigh, her thoughts slipped back to the fun she had relished with her true Best Friend, Emma, during that month in England. Before, she had thought she was content with her new life in Australia, but she was wrong. What exactly was great about her new life other than her computer? April had nothing in common with anyone in her school, her “friends” were liars, leeches and all-round pains, she could only just muster enough enthusiasm for anything school-related, her classmates were self-absorbed and small-minded, her fathers didn’t give two damns about her, her dog was dead, her cousin was dying and the happy, social, confident girl she once was continued to disappear. Something was bound to give, and it gave at the worst time possible, on the first day of Year Nine.

It all started with her notebook. April had been doing a sketch of Manectric, Rob’s favourite Pokemon, when her notebook was snatched from beneath her pen, leaving a trail, by her supposed BFF, Ginny who then tossed it around the room to various classmates, who cheered and chortled their joy at having something to do. Until April stood up and grabbed it back, snarling “I would like everyone’s attention, I have an announcement to make”. With no concern for repercussions, she stood on her desk and began “I’ve just decided to move schools, and I have a confession. Well, two actually. The first is I know you’ve been lying to me about Pokemon Ginny, You’ve never played half a second of it. My second confession is: Fuck all of you. You’ve all managed to ruin my life, and now, a drawing I was working on for my cousin, who is dying of cancer, you fucking bitches. So fuck you all, I’m out.”. It was impossible not to smirk at their startled faces as April got down from the desk, exited the room, nodding at the just arriving teacher as she did so, put on headphones and played Fall Out Boy’s ‘I Don’t Care’.


End file.
